don't know yet
by Taikari
Summary: not good with them, just read its tai and kari paring, that means Taikari incest, chapter 3 up!!!!! (incomplete)
1. Default Chapter

Discalimer: i don't own digimon or any of their characters  
  
She lied on her bed again. As always, when she came home from school, she went directly to her bed to think about what was happening in her life, sometimes she even cried, because life had been cruel. She cried because she loved someone who would never like her back, never love her the way she loved him.  
  
She was curled in a ball, half her body covered by her bed sheets, as she silently sobbed for her love, the one who would never love her back. She tough of him every second possible, her soul mate, the one who wouldn't love her. How she wished that matters would be different between them, how she wished with all her might, that they weren't brother and sister. How she wished that Tai wasn't her brother.  
  
She was crying, remembering that day, the day she first realize that she loved him.  
  
*********************************** Flashback ***************************  
  
It was around 11:30, and darkness ruled the calm night, only the glare of the moon dare stand against its might. Kari laid sleep on her bed, peacefully, at first sight, but a close up of her face, revealed the horror she was going trough, the terror of her dreams. She begun to shake unwillingly, to try to fight off her fear in her dream, hitting the air in her bedroom, she suddenly sat up, awaken, she scanned her room, still bewildered, she cried, loudly, loud enough for her brother to her.  
  
He woke up, fear, tears had formed in his eyes, his little sister was crying again, how he hated when that happened. He got up and left his room, went to hers, and, as if by second nature found his way to her, In the darkness, he took her in his arms, and consoled her, told her the dream was over.  
  
She realize her brother was next to her, that she was in his arms. She felt safe, protected, loved, and warm in his tight embrace, and quickly found her way back to sleep, peacefully in his arms.  
  
He too felt warm in that embrace, tough they were young, at 9 her little sister, and him being 13, that night seem to accelerate time, as he felt as least 20, he felt mature at that moment, he didn't know why. Soon he fell sleep too, next to her, in an embrace a typical brother and sister would share, when there 4 or five, and scared of the darkness.  
  
She woke up first, when her brother let her go and walked out of the room, she felt incomplete all of the suddenly, as if a part of her life had just left her. For two week she felt odd when she talked to his brother, and when he got close to her, when they played, and he accidentally touched her hand, or face, she felt waves of electricity go trough her body. She blushed when he caught her looking at him. At nights, she would dream of him. One day as when she saw him with sora, and how they acted around each other, it made her jealous, that day, when he saw him give her a kiss on the cheek, she realize trough her hatred towards Sora, that she love him.  
  
******************************** END OF FLASHBACK*******************  
  
She had been hiding her secret for 3 years now, at 13, she knew almost nothing about love, but knew what she felt for Tai, was love, pure love. Her pain grew as she kept her secret inside her, like a ticking time bomb, that with every second got closer to exploding. She still laid on her bed trying to find a way, to end her misery, " Could I forget him" She tough to herself. "Stop loving him, or maybe just…. Tell him" She wondered, as she drifted herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Tai got finally got home, as he entered the apartment in which they live in. As always he went directly to the kitchen, found the phone and called his friends. Once he was done he would go to his room and do his homework. All the while he unconsciously tough of his love, his angle, yet his curse. He loved no other person, but her little sister. "How could I have fallen in love with her" he tough, he was kidding himself, he knew why, because she was beautiful, by far the cutes thing he had seen in all his life. She was sensitive, understanding, smart, and she was kari. Just the tough of her, made his heart hurt, how, how… how was it possible to love someone so much, he tough as he put his books aside, and took his wallet out of his pocket, moved a couple of papers, bills, and found what he was looking for, her picture. How he loved her, he knew he would have to tell her, someday, maybe soon. He got up, put the picture away, and left his room, on to the kitchen, he knew food was ready.  
  
  
  
Kari woke up, she was being called down for dinner. She would see him again, she blushed at the mental picture of him, in her mind. But she could get over it, she had done it before, have dinner, pretend nothing was wrong. She cleaned her face up, and unknowing what she did, she got herself as pretty as she could, for him.  
  
She went down the stairs and sat down in her usual place, in front of Tai, he was already there, looking at his food, a hungry, impatient smile on his face, "He looks cute" she tough as she blush, do to her mind picturing naughty images of him, and her. She got over it soon as she looked down at the table, only seeing two plates, hers, and his brother's. She looked up to see her mother, with her coat on her arms, reaching for the keys on the table, she saw their father putting his coat on as her mom gave him the keys, they were leaving.  
  
" kids, were going to a theater, and were going to have dinner outside, be good, will be back at, probably tomorrow morning, so don't wait for us, and tai…. Take care of your sister Ok" and with that they left. Silence ruled the room, as tai quietly ate his food, and kari only looked at it.  
  
" So Kari what do you want to do tonight" he said still eating, food all over his face. Kari could only giggle at his face, they both started laughing at that time.  
  
" God, she so beautiful when she laugh" he tough to himself, as he looked at her, suddenly word came out of his mouth, words that wouldn't be suspicious, if he hadn' blush right after he said them. " you know, you look absolutely gorgeous when you laugh" he said, he immediately stopped laughing, redness ruled his face. He then noticed her face was also red, full of a bright red color that only made her irresistible to him. she was not facing him however, she was only looking at the ground when she whispered " thanks, Tai" her words were barely hard enough for tai to listen. His blush disappeared as he tried to continue with eating his dinner as normal as possible.  
  
They both finished eating their dinner with out much more talking, but after they were done, neither of them knew what to do, Tai was the first one to say something. " don't worry is my turn to wash the dishes" and with that he got up and took all the things on the table and took them to the kitchen were he started to eat his dinner.  
  
Kari still sat in her sit on the table, unsure on what to do the rest of the night, it was still early so she though she could go over the couch and watch some good old TV, so she went to the couch and watch TV, but she couldn't concentrate much since her though were all around the idea of him and tai doing other stuff together, " Boy am I in trouble" she though to herself.  
  
soon she was with company however, as Tai had finished with his dishes and went over to the couch to watch some TV as well " Anything good on ?" he asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch. " no not really" she answered him " so what do you want to do now" she asked him hoping for a good answer " I don't know.....how about we go for a walk, it still early you know" as soon as Tai had finished his statement she had already said yes, and was out by the door with the keys on her hand " finally, going to get some time with him, outside the house" she though to herself as a smile spread across her face.  
  
I'll update the next chapter really soon  
  
and don't forget to review 


	2. ???????????

Disclaimer; i do not own digimon or any of their characters  
  
Hey, here's the other chapter I said I would have up very soon.. .. and I did, I wrote it up in the same day. Though is not very long ( about 1200 words long), it will have to do until I write the next chapter, tomorrow  
  
They walked down the street for quite a while, and they each noticed that the streets weren't as busy as they normally were. They had talked very little through out the "walk", yet at first they had talked quite a lot, but as they time went by, they had each ran out of topic of which to talk about.  
  
Through the silence that lay between them, Kari had begun to loose herself in her own thoughts. She kept thinking back to what Tai had said before they left, his simple compliment had made her heart ran a marathon all by itself " but how can he like me, to him I'm only his little defend less sister, that from time to time gets sick, very sick. But if I tell him how I feel, what will he do, will he hate me, despise me, or think I'm a "sick" person for even think about such an abomination. what will he think...."  
  
Kari's mind kept going in circle, she did not know if she should tell him, or keep things to herself, like she had done the past 3 years. Yet she knew that sooner or later she would have to tell him, to keep her sanity, and to keep her from dying, because her secret was slowly eating her soul, and if not now, she would end up regretting the possibility that maybe, against all possible odds, he loved her back, the way she loved him.  
  
Despite her knowledge, despite here mind, she would not bring herself to tell him her feelings, the idea that he would reject her, that he would walk out on her, was too much, she could not afford to lose him as a brother, to have him hate her because of her feeling, that would break her heart, she was not willing to take that chance, at least not yet, not until she felt a little more courage and less fear.  
  
Minutes went by, and silence still lay between them, Kari was still lost in her thoughts, and tai........ tai was having problems of his own, he was having trouble keeping his secret, he had almost let it out earlier that day. He had almost had a heart attack when he realized what he had said, but after he had seen his sister response, it almost made him believe that she... that maybe she loved him back The aspect of her face, her blush, her barely audible response made him believe in the impossible, the most important thing he wanted, for his sister to love her. He decided to test his theory, he knew now was a good time to check if she liked him back, but how would he be able to do it without making it obvious that he liked her........he though for a while, unaware that he was looking at his sister as he walked, unaware that she had found his eyes on her, and that a blush had spread through her face. Soon though he saw what she had seen, and he felt the heat on his head rise, but this feeling didn't last long, as he too was unaware that a street light was just a head of him.... thunk, bump, and a body on the floor was all that was left.  
  
Kari's red face immediately turned the normal color, fear that tai had gotten hurt placed all other feelings away, aside. She was about to go help his brother, to see if he was alright, when out of nowhere Sora appeared, and quicker than kari she had gotten to Tai and helped him get up. Needless to say, Sora was All over Tai, checking if he had gotten hurt, and playing playfully with his hair . This off course made her very, verry jealous, she was on the brink of pulling her off him, when Tai, aware of Sora's intentions quickly got "away" from her.  
  
Yet after Tai had been declared alright, Sora still fallowed them, all the while talking to Tai about none important thing, at least none of which Tai cared about. But tai soon found a way of making the best out of the situation, with Sora's unmeant help, he would be able to check if Kari liked him, and how much. He would see if he could make her jealous, very jealous.  
  
He decided to go along with what Saro was saying even though he did not give a dam about what she was saying, instead, he was keeping on eye on Kari, to see her reaction.  
  
Too his delight, her sister's reaction was just what he was hoping for, every minute that passed by, every minute sora got closer to Tai, made Kari's anger and jealousy surface... his plan was working, but he could not be sure that she loved him yet.  
  
Kari in the other hand, with every minute that Sora got closer too tai, seem to get more and more angry, even she noticed how jealous she was, she realized once again how deeply in love with him she was. And this realization, made her loose most of her jealously towards Sora, instead pain grew in her heart, she keep cursing her bad luck, " How could I had ever though he liked me, Stupid, stupid... getting my hopes up from a normal compliment" Kari kept thinking to herself, tears were starting to form in her eyes, and she did not knowledge when Sora left, and that she and tai were heading back home.  
  
As soon as they got home, Kari when down to her room, to do what she did every time she got home, to her room and to think of his beloved, whom she though would never love her back. Soon however she lost control of herself, and started to cry a little too loud, loud enough for his brother to hear her.  
  
Tai who was still in the kitchen getting ready to eat something before heading to bed, heard a the barely audible cries of his sister, and like many other time, he let go of everything he was doing and headed towards her room, pain growing in his heart, he could not take it when he saw her in any kind of pain, he was going to console her, in any way he could, On his way to her room he wondered what was wrong with her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
This is where I'm gong to leave it at until tomorrow, and sorry if this chapter is a little different than the one before, I'm not in the same mood I was when I wrote the other one in the morning.  
  
Hey if you have any ideas on how to continue the story ( the next chapter, I'm out of ideas), please drop them in the review or E-mail me, thanks.  
  
In any case please drop a review, I like them good or bad 


	3. finally... the end?......

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or ANY of its characters.  
  
Sorry guys, I said I would have the next chapter up by the next day, but I had other things to do..... I'm still out of ideas (while I was writing it), so please don't be too hard on this chapter. I hope you guys like it. And don't forget to review. Better get more than 10 reviews ( total for the story) for me to continue this, And if you guys haven't read my other fic (story) "a day in the park, What could go wrong" please do, and review as well....... OK on with the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The lights on the room were turned off, and only the glare of the moon that crept through her open window taunted the absence of light . Yet the strength of the night was too much for the glare of the moon to over power, and in only one place did it shine through. Enough light was there, for a body to be recognized on the middle of the bed.  
  
There Kari laid on her bed, crying again, her body took on the position she held before, for many nights after she found out she loved him. Her body, curled up in a ball, the bed sheets around her, and her quiet sobs had soften from her earlier cries, and a close inspection of her white bed sheets revealed just how much she had cried, how much she cared for him, her brother.  
  
Her thoughts kept circling around Tai, and Sora, how she wished she was her right now, then she could have Tai, but at the same time, how she hated her, for being as lucky as to have Tai. Kari had seen how tai had acted around Sora earlier that day, her idea of tai liking her had totally banished, the idea of him loving her was now impossible, because she though that Tai was in love with Sora, and how would she stand a chance now, before there was the possibility that maybe he liked her, but now that was gone too, nothing was left at her side, she had now lost all hope, she would have to just forget her feelings for him, that was all she could do now, or at least what she though she could do.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, the sound it made, it was not loud, but in the mist of her thoughts, and the silence that roamed through out her bedroom made it seem a lot greater. She looked too see who had just entered her room, as she made a pathetic attempt to clean her tears away.  
  
( now we go back to Tai was going through as he headed to his sister's room)  
  
He heard her cries again, how he hated that sound, it made his heart fall to pieces. He had not heard her sister cry for a long while, back a couple of years was the last time he had heard her cries, a couple of years ago was the last time he had consoled her, a couple of years before was the last time he had held her in his arms, the way he all ways wanted too.  
  
But he had not heard her cry like this in years, something was wrong with her, something must of happened, something had broken her heart, nothing else could make her that way in such short time, nothing else was wrong, none that knew of anyways.  
  
As he headed to her room, he heard her cries soften a bit, as if now, her pain was more controlled, as if she had been hiding something for a long while. The pain in his heart now grew, if something had been wrong with her for a long time, he had missed it for a long time, he cursed his lack of knowledge on sister.  
  
He reached her door, and slowly open it, he would make sure he found out what was wrong with her, he would not leave until he got a strait answer, an answer he could believe.  
  
He stepped inside her bedroom, and saw her attempts to dry her tears, he noticed her bed sheets, they contained her tears. He came up to her, he notice she had not stopped crying yet.  
  
He made his way to her bed rather quickly, and soon found himself holding her in his arms. But all of the suddenly she started to cry again, her sobs speeded up, but he consoled her, and after a couple of minutes she had stopped crying, and was relax enough for him to start up with her questions.  
  
" Kari...please tell me whats wrong...I.. don't like seeing you this way.." but she did not answer him, instead she held on to his arms, she dug her head on his chest, she though this was going to be one of the last times she would spend in his arms, one of the last times she would feel his comfort.  
  
He decided to ask her again " c'om Kari, tell me what's wrong, you know I don't like seeing you this way.." but as he went on his feelings got in the way, his love for her was too much, and while he talked, words were starting to come out of his mouth, he was not thinking strait, and he shared more of his feeling, more than he liked to share " Kari, please tell me whats wrong, I care too much for you to see you this way, c'om kari.....I don't care what the problem is, I'll still love you"  
  
When Tai finished his last sentence, kari found the strength she needed to tell him how she felt, she though this would be the right time " Tai.... the problem is that....well I just..love you to much" she finished of, her voice was very light, and she had not lifted her head from his chest.  
  
At his words, He lifted her from his chest, and looking into her eyes, he said " Kari, you know I love you too", but he was interrupted by her " tai, not that way.. I know you love me, but I love you in another way... This way.." she finished off, she though that this would be the best way, at least she would get to kiss him, she though as she quickly leaned into him, finding his lips, and kissing him hungrily as if this would be her only chance.  
  
As soon as she felt his lips, she though he would push her off, and leave the room, but he didn't, she was surprised, and then stunned, when she realized, that he placed his arms around her, and started to kiss her back, her only response was similar to his, as he too wrapped her arms around him, as he slowly, still holding her, laid down on the bed.  
  
But all too quickly they lost their oxygen, and both cursing their need of it, pulled themselves from each others lips.  
  
Tai spoke first, as soon as he got his breath back, " Kari.. I love you that way too you know" he said, as a smile spread on his sisters face, she kissed him again, and after that, she found herself in a comfortable place in his arms, where she snuggled next to him, and fell peacefully sleep. Tai too fell sleep, both of them had a smile across their face, because they now had what they wanted, both new real happiness now.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sorry if I dissapoint someone with this chapter, I might change it  
  
Hey done for today.... the ending wasn't that good. ( at least for me) I got tired again, and I was out of ideas. .. Anyways, i think I'm going to change it later on, if you guys want, the same ending, but better (in another, but with a happy ending) way please say so when you review, and I'll chance it then ( if enough people think I should chance it) And like I said before I might have another chapter(S), if I get any new Ideas.  
  
Now review!!!!! 


End file.
